


Fancy positions

by cricri



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm too old for this stuff.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy positions

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** unbetad and I'm no native Speaker. Feel free to correct my faults (in fact that would be nice).  
>  **A/N:** I guess I'm not the first one to have written this. And others might have done better. But so what ...  
>  **Wordcount:** 166 - I gave up trying to make a drabble out of this one, it's hard enough to write in english ;)

***

No, Robbie thought. He really loved the lad, but no. And this was the moment to say so or he would be aching all over tomorrow.

"No what?" James seemed a bit irritated, no surprise as he was heading for the big finale.

"No more _put your leg there_ and _move your hip counter-clockwise_ and whatever! I'm too old for this stuff."

"You're not too old", James said indignantly, which was kind of sweet, but anyway.

"No more fancy positions!"

"It's just a bit difficult to begin with, but I promise you, it's worth trying." James tried his best to sound convincing, but this time he wouldn't succeed. "There's no question about its positive effects not only on your overall fitness and agility, but also on your mental - what?"

Robbie snorted and let himself fall back. "You go on then. Do something for your agility, I'll watch." 

He had tried his hand at rowing to please James, but - Yoga! This was taking things too far.

* Fin *


End file.
